


♡ Nerfgun fight With The Shield from A TO Z DATES ♡

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [102]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, nerfgun, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	♡ Nerfgun fight With The Shield from A TO Z DATES ♡

  


“What’s our game plan?” you asked, as you looked at Roman, who was poking his head over the side of the couch, seeing if Dean and Seth were coming.

Roman turned his head to look at you.

“We wait for them to come into the lounge room, then we attack them, baby girl.” Roman spoke, making you smile.

Roman moved closer to you, cupping the side of your face with both hands, leaning closer to you, his lips hovering over your lips before your lips could even touch his, you felt nerf bullets hit you. Dean let out a shout as he fired the nerf gun at you.

“Ow, Dean.” You groaned, as one of the nerf bullets hit your eye.

“That’s for stealing my Samoan.” Dean grumbled.

“You didn’t have to hit me in the eye.” You whined, rubbing the eye that he hit. Dean and Seth stopped shooting nerf bullets.

“I’m sorry.” Dean apologized, coming over to you, kneeling in front of you. His hand resting on your shoulder.

“Ah ha.” You laughed, aiming the gun at dean’s face and firing a nerf bullet at him.

“Ow.” Dean grumbled, falling on the carpet.

“That’s for hitting me in the eye.” You smirked, getting up.

“You little minx.” Dean grumbled, getting up as you ran away from him, while Roman and Seth chuckled.


End file.
